The Immortality
by Corsac Fox
Summary: One-shot with purely my own characters.   Suddenly I felt it. Or rather, smelled it. Sweet human scent coming from those humans, those innocent creatures – my victims.


I'd like to tell you a story... if someone is even interested enough to listen. It's not a story similar with those stories which are told to little kids when they're trying to get sleep in the middle of the night. No, this story is a horror story, a monster story. In the end, what other story can be expected to be told by someone like me? After all, I'm a monster myself. I wish I could even say that I have a soul… but no, I don't have even that. Not anymore. And I have to live with myself forever – literally, for an eternity.

It all started on one rainy, gloomy day in the end of autumn. It was freaking cold outside and I had to walk seven blocks in order to get to the job interview which I was planning to go no matter what. At the time, when I made that promise to myself, I wasn't aware that that specific day was all but easy and… well, easy. I'm terribly clumsy and forgetful but even that doesn't make one fact turn into right. Fact that I had lost my key to the car I owned. Because I'm also very determined after I've made up my mind with something, I had to walk.

I had about three blocks behind when my eyes caught up into something. I couldn't help myself – I just stared that supernaturally pretty man ahead of me. I tried to be refined as a fine lady should (though I never had been very interested in ladies' things or any opinions they might have said about my boyish clothing and stuff like that) and tried not to scare him away. I remembered that I bent my head a little towards my left shoulder, like trying to ask without words a question that was burning in my mind – what do you want? In that situation was something that prevented me to ask that aloud. That pretty man with extremely gorgeous blonde hair just came forward towards me, smiling beautifully with his all power of white teeth. I went a bit abashed, though in the mean time I wasn't sure why, and smiled shyly back while trying to clean up my always shaggy, boyishly short and dirty-red hair. When the man came a little too close, I backed up and raised my green eyes to him. I couldn't help noticing that his eyes were totally black. It felt a little scary since he didn't break the eye contact for even a blink. I also – finally – got my voice back and running.  
"Excuse me but what you think you're doing?"  
I hope that my voice was exactly like I thought it would be – grouchy and rejecting. Though I think I failed pretty well because the man was still smiling nearly dreamily way and still getting closer. I kept the eye contact too, hoping that my look told that what my words could not – get out of my way you stupid bastard and leave me alone!  
"Are you afraid?"

The man's amused and soft question was something that I couldn't predict. My face must have looked very funny with all its surprise… That man had everything – gorgeous look and even more gorgeous voice…! No, no, no! Don't get yourself out of tracks, this is serious! I finally got my face back in control though I was still a bit in confusion because of that blonde-haired man.  
"Well?"  
I could still hear a lot of amusement in that voice. I snorted trying to make it sound like freezing tone.  
"No, never."  
Okay, that was maybe the biggest lie of my entire life but I said it pretty confidently. The man still smiled and looked like he didn't believe a word. Was I really that bad?

Even though that man was gorgeous and all, I wanted to leave. Like really, really wanted to leave... A panic raised its head inside of me and I felt compulsive need to leave. Finally my feet started to work and I run. Or more likely… I would've unless the black eyed man would've not taken a firm grasp on my fist and stopped my movement before it even started.  
"Going somewhere?"  
I gritted my teeth and tried not to show any sign of fear. Yes, I tried and again failed. The man chuckled silently, while bending down to my level (yes, I've always ashamed my short length, even though I'm a young adult now), looking directly to my eyes. I tried to struggle but everything seemed to be only trying with this man – he was just too strong, making struggle only useless.  
"Shh… Be still now."

It happened too quickly that my human eyes could understand a thing. Next thing I notice was that terrible, burning pain inside of me. I felt like I was on fire. And I screamed, oh I screamed so loudly. And the man was still present, smiling and laughing. He was still next to me, holding me so I couldn't fall to the wet ground. I remember that I noticed how cold the man really was. Like ice-cold, total opposite to my burning feeling. I'm not sure when I did really collapsed but I remember that I did anyway.

Next thing I remember, like truly remember, was that I was lying on some kind of sofa. I didn't open my eyes yet but I surprisingly could hear things more clearly than before. The burning was now over and I could think clearly again. What did actually happen? How long I've been here? Questions were flowing through my brain but I had no answer to any of those. That was irritating.  
"Finally awake."  
I was a bit shocked when I heard that voice again. Though it sounded somewhat different, I could still recognize that voice to belong to my earlier attacker. My eyes just burst out and I looked franticly around. I noticed that I was in the small room with only one small window, a plain sofa, a writing desk and a wooden chair… and a mirror on the desk. And nothing else, except a door. It looked like a jail, to be honest. Though, if I really had been in a jail, I think it wouldn't have been even this much stuff in it. I stood up even faster than I could've ever imagined being possible. I was a little overwhelmed with surprise but restored quickly. What was happening?

The man was standing in front of the door and I looked at him like I would've been an extremely angry cat. I heard myself hissing at him with all the furious I got. I sounded scary to even my own ears. The man just looked at me like he was seeing something else that I couldn't see. After a few second annoying staring, he threw the mirror to me. I took it and looked at my reflection. I froze, literally froze. I looked totally different. My dirty-red hair was now as red as blood, crimson. And my eyes, oh that was so shocking. They were as crimson as my hair. And my skin… my skin was like ivory! I didn't notice it at the time but later I realized that I had stopped breathing while looking at my reflection. Soon later I found out that I didn't even need oxygen anymore. What in Hell was happening to me?

I raised my head up again, now staring at that man who was starting to laugh silently. I felt furious and dashed forward. I heard a silent voice of broken glass when I pushed the man fiercely towards the door. The mirror crashed… well, never mind. I was too furious at the time to think about it.  
"What have you done to me?"  
The man was still pretty calm if we think about the fact that I was holding him not-so-kindly against the locked door, leaving no room for escape. He just smiled calmly and patted my shoulder like an owner would pat a cat or something. I hissed furiously and felt how my anger grew stronger.  
"I just made a new version about you – a better one, stronger one. Immortal one, actually."  
I hated that smile so much. I wanted to wipe that smile away from his lips, wanted to kill him and never see him again. Was I getting crazy?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when I started to feel a burning feeling in my throat. I instinctively gasped some breath inside of me but then I remembered that wasn't any use. The man had taken that opportunity to leave out of my loosen grasp and a second after he was the other side of the room. Finally, I had been able to wipe that smile out of his face, he was serious. Not just that, he seemed to be nearly as furious as I was.

We ended up fighting with each other. I didn't have an opportunity to know many fighting techniques before this, so despite the fact that I was stronger than the blonde-haired, I was soon the underdog. I hated to even think about it but that was the cruel fact. He had gotten me towards the wall, unable to move, just able to look at those furious black eyes. He looked so furious that it made me feel like a little girl who is just about to steal a candy from the shop and then got caught – hopeless and unsecure. I didn't like that feeling at all but I didn't try to struggle either. Those furious eyes made me feel same way like I was human again. Like, I couldn't do anything about the situation in hand.  
"You must feel thirsty."  
The man's voice seemed to be so soft compared to those eyes that it made me feel surprised. I didn't know what to answer but I still nodded a little which made the man smiled nearly satisfied way.  
"Good."  
I allowed him to lead me to the door. The door was locked but that wasn't going to stop the man for a long time. He kicked the door open and stepped forward. I noticed that we had entered to a laboratory-looking lounge with many humans –

Suddenly I felt it. Or rather, smelled it. Sweet human scent coming from those humans, those innocent creatures – my victims.  
"Enjoy. Trust your senses."  
The man whispered to my ear softly but I wasn't sure did I even hear. He showed me the lead, show what to do. Though I hadn't see when someone like me kills a human before and I totally disliked it, I couldn't help my thirst. My senses took overpower and soon I was holding someone's head still while drinking that sweet blood on the neck's veins. It felt… ah, so lovely. Like I hadn't been alive before that. So refreshing. Once I realized that the body I was drinking was empty, I let it go. I wasn't happy to do that but I did. And I wanted more. Some could call it an addict but it wasn't it. I was just a thirsty newborn vampire.

It was a few years later when I realized that the man was only using me for his own selfish purposes and nothing more. He wasn't interested in me, like he many times told me, he didn't even love me. All those kisses and even more… they were for nothing, for absolutely nothing! After I found that out, I was too furious to control myself anymore. So I made the man suffer and killed him afterwards. And I didn't even have a chance to know his name. Though I wasn't even that interested in it. It's over now.

Forever and for an eternity.

So, that's the end of my rather unhappy story. When I think my life backwards, I really do think it's unhappy. I didn't choose this life of vampire and I wouldn't have if that choice would've been mine to choose. But let say like this – I'm used to this now and it doesn't feel bad. I'm just lonely because I ended up drinking all my human friends and I haven't met any other vampires yet. Shame. But I'll be just fine; an eternity is not that long time.


End file.
